


What Would Yamucha Do?

by emudii



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emudii/pseuds/emudii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Dragon Ball. An introduction to romance and lovemaking, as told by our hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Yamucha Do?

Chichi had a lot of good qualities: she was an excellent cook and seamstress, the house was always clean and warm, and once in a while she even volunteered to spar with him. They weren't nearly on par, but as a woman, she was still the best he’d ever gone up against; even now, months later, she still managed to keep him on his toes. So he played with her, taught her a few new moves along the way, and got a nice little rush doing it. Chichi never seemed to mind; she let him do as he pleased. She didn't even mind it when he was naked. Most people complained, but not Chichi. She just blushed and sidled closer and even offered to give him a massage.  
  
Chichi gave the best massages. Her hands were strong and always hit all the best spots. She even managed to show him some places that he hadn't known about. He called her touch magic. She called it lovemaking. Then she would pull the blankets around them and let him fall asleep in the soft cradle of her arms. It was strange, at first, because Gokuu hadn't liked being touched, before; but those times, with Chichi, he found he didn't mind at all. He liked the feel of her against him.  
  
His wife spent most of her time only caring about what made him happy; he’d never known anyone else like that. It was a little weird, at times. But that didn't mean that Chichi didn't ever get upset—far from it. Her temper often reminded him of Bulma: quick, explosive, and usually over bizarre things. So he learned to be careful. Chichi’s patience was usually lowest right before dinner; if he made her too angry, she would refuse to feed him. And while he could just leave and forage, like he used to, it never tasted as good as what she made. Her meals had spoiled him. Just the thought of them made him miss being home with her. He’d miss her spices and shoulder rubs. The ground was comfortable, but it wasn't warm like her arms.  
  
It was hard to reason with angry women, but he knew it could be done. Yamucha and Bulma were a good example; they weren't married, but they’d been together forever. They held hands and kissed when they weren't fighting. But usually Bulma would get annoyed with something silly and he’d sweep her up, saying silly things, and just as suddenly they were good again. Sometimes. So when Chichi was angry, he would often stop and wonder: _what would Yamucha do?_  
  
There was _one_ particular tactic that he favored. She always cleaned to calm her nerves, so he made sure to approach her when she was between chores, coming behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She’d growl and warn him that she knew what he was up to, but she never pushed him away. Then he’d smile and give her a squeeze. “Aw, come on, _babe_ …" he would murmur in her ear, deliberately using one of Yamucha’s favorite pet names.  
  
The first time he’d ever done that, Chichi had nearly startled out of her skin. She spun on him, eyes wide and incredulous. “ _G-Gokuu-sa!_ " she protested, covering her mouth with a hand. Her tone was meant to be scolding, but he didn't miss the flushed, pleased smile behind her fingers. Her entire posture changed—softened—especially after he offered her a _real_ massage.  
  
He likes massages with Chichi. It’s always good for both of them and dinner somehow always tastes twice as delicious, afterward. Of course, being so direct doesn't always work but Yamucha always says that women want to you to do and say nice things for them, when you’re making up. So sometimes he has to offer to do the dishes instead. It’s not nearly as fun but she always lets him eat after the kitchen is clean. And later, after even more dishes, she forgives him.  
  
And they make love anyway.


End file.
